


It was magic

by Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fireworks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen
Summary: This little piece was made randomly in 15 minutes. Maybe you will feel like it's your story, or your bff's. Hope I keep it real.





	It was magic

**Author's Note:**

> Without being biased about my feeling, could you guys help me out and tell me whether he actually likes me or it's just me?

It is a chilly winter morning. My feet are so numb from the cold that the blankets are worthless. 2018 is ending and all I can say about that is " _whoa_ ". 

A notification came in my mobile. It's a guy I have been dating for five months now. Since I'm jobless and in the mood of rewatching "You've got mail", I figured I'll just like down and have a flashback Friday of my own(or you know, flashback any day of the week).

* * *

**Flashback one**

I spent hours trying to decide exactly what to wear for the first date and all I could come up with was an all black outfit with sneaker, thin eyeliner and maroon lips. _Wouldn't wanna be too out there_ , I thought to myself as I took a gorgeous black purse and left with a weird fear of the unknown. 

Whether it was anxiety or thrill I couldn't be sure, but it felt like an adventure. My thoughts ran from " _in case he is a douchebag, I'll punch him right in the face"_ to  _" if I hug him, would I smell nice? Would he smell nice? "_ (Btw, everytime he hugged me, he smelled great and it was magic).

When he took off his helmet and shook my hand, it was the least awkward I've ever been with a stranger. Granted we have been talking, but he already felt like somebody I've known my whole life and I'd still like to get to know more.

"Smart me"  corrected "romantic me" saying,  _bish what are you thinking? Known him your whole life? As if! If that isn't wishful thinking, I don't know what is. Hold your horses girl. "_

Anyway, back to the real date, he surprised me beyond my imagination. I thought we would run out of topic soon and the whole thing would blow up in my face but, there wasn't a single dull moment with him. He brought a two wheeler on the first date and I felt like I was literally flying, when he drove us through a bridge. The wind in my hair made it so magical, he was smiling the whole time as I was sort of spellbound. 

_That sound like too much. This isn't a love story man, get on with it!_

Anyway, sitting behind him in his two wheeler and laughing through the strong wind in my face, I felt like, I could really like this person. He literally delivered a breath of fresh air to me in silver platter, and I couldn't be more grateful. 

* * *

**Flashback two**

Have you ever looked back on a memory in retrospect and found it hard to believe that two incidents of completely different nature, happened within minutes from each other? I have.

This memory was from the same day, same first date, same black outfit with eyeliner, but what I'm about to say happened while we were sitting and talking.

All he did was help me wear the spare helmet everytime I had to hop on the bike, that simple gesture was one of my favorite memories of us.

He probably doesn't even remember it, because it was his hands around my hair, not mine. He was the one who adjusted the helmet carefully, with a hint of determination to not hurt my head, not mess up my hair and what I could think of from the look on his face; he was trying to decide upon my eye color without being obvious, hence the shy smile.

I cannot count how many times he just "casually" looked into my eyes for no apparent reason whatsoever. I'm probably being silly here but, that's why I can't get him out of my head. I know the color of his eyes too, I know exactly what he is thinking just by looking into them, at the same time I have no idea what goes inside his head if he chooses not to be transparent.

It's because he claims that he knows me, it's because he keeps asking whether I hurt my legs while hopping off of his bike, it's the stupid remarks about my non-existent appetite since I didn't eat anything. It's the fact that everytime we talk about that day, he mentions how bad he felt when I didn't eat, but I remember him feeding me a spoonful of his food because he felt bad.

I guess what I'm saying is, he is alright.

* * *

**Flashback three**

Date two was beyond magical. I can't even bring myself to narrate everything that happened, only flashes that I never want to forget. 

It was my idea to hang out that day. He was bored, I had no plans. 

We were twinning that day, both of us wore red coincidentally. Colour of danger or colour of love, I don't know.

I'd like to say that it was fireworks when he first held my hand and wouldn't let go for the entire walk, but I can't. I was so comfortable with my hands into his, that it didn't even feel like much of a big deal until I realized he was smiling suspicioulsly. Probably at the fact that I didn't pull away or even object for a little bit.

True fireworks was when his head was resting on my shoulder and he took my hand into both of his warm hands.

Is it weird that I felt that my hand fits perfectly between his hands? Like, custom made perfection.

Also, I couldn't stress this enough, that he is a gentleman through and through.

I mean, he will probably do just finely, right?

* * *

 

**Flashback four**

This is not a real memory, it's just a compilation of feelings I felt whenever he sent a text that made my stomach flutter for a while.

I may be an awkward person, but most of the time I manage to be charming. In texting however, I'm smooth. I can flirt, boy I can make my intentions clear.

The best texting memories are the ones when we tease each other. The art of subtle flirting is 10 times more enjoyable with him since he gets my nerdy and sarcastic sense of humour.

* * *

**Flashback five**

This was a movie date on a spring morning. We were late AF and we had to hold hands and run fast as we could to the theatre. Although,only the running part was compulsory. As for the hand holding part, hihihi, that was inevitable when it comes to us, you know.

The theatre was simply freezing. Nothing we would do could help us from not shivering. He didn't have a jacket or else he probably would've NOT given it to me because I wouldn't allow him to freeze to death for me.

Anyway, as we obviously held hands and sort of curled up next to each other to avoid the chill, I couldn't help but rub his arms. I have no idea what came over me, he possibly even noticed this weird behavior but he chose not to comment on it. I literally couldn't keep my hands off of him, which is weird considering he didn't even try to replicate in return.

All he did was firmly keep my hands in his own, it makes me embarrassed in retrospect; what the heck was I thinking, feeling his arms like that!

* * *

**Last Flashback**

This is probably a universal feeling, but don't you just love it when men hold your waist ever so slightly to move you from a car's way in the streets? It's nothing, but something about that gesture is just amazing.

I'm walking and constantly talking, and while replying, he just takes my arm with one hand and guides me to the right alley by a slight pressure on my waist. It's so simple, but perfect.

* * *

 

Let's not forget the countless times he has called me "pretty" and "cute". Just waiting for the day when he calls me "beautiful". If he does, I don't know whether I'll run for the heels or run right into his arms.

Anyway, he is a nice guy I guess.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys ship me with him?  
> Guess our age?  
> Also, this was 99% real.  
> Most importantly, which was your favorite flashback? Let me know. XOXO


End file.
